


驯龙高手（The Dragon tamer）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在三强争霸赛的第一场比赛之前，查理拜访了霍格沃茨。在那里，他发现了心烦意乱的哈利——男孩被他最好的朋友抛弃了。背景设于《火焰杯》期间





	驯龙高手（The Dragon tamer）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragontamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988708) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Note:我对任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Disclaimer:我不拥有哈利·波特。  
> Attention：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚构故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 译者预警：（查理·韦斯莱×哈利·波特）  
> 【未成年人性行为，口交，看清CP确认吃得下再继续】

  
14岁的哈利·波特靠在黑湖岸边的一颗树上，他维持着一种蜷曲的姿态，双手抱膝。在11月中旬的寒气中，男孩微微颤抖着。一周后，他将不得不在三强争霸赛的第一场比赛中与一条龙进行搏斗。

“该死的比赛！”哈利痛苦地想着。

这比赛不仅很危险，吸引了不必要并且他也不想要的注意力，而且还使他失去了最要好的朋友。罗恩认为哈利这么做只是为了获得更多的名声和关注，尽管他应该更加了解。哈利现在感觉比以往任何时候都要孤独，当然，他还有赫敏。对他来说，她就是一个大姐姐和非常好的好朋友，但她和罗恩是不一样的。海格因为要照顾龙而时间有限，西莫和迪安总是和罗恩混在一起，纳威保持中立。幸而哈利还有自己的教父，但他离得很远。

在他夺走哈利的童贞之后，他们一致认为这很棒，但他们不应该再这么做，从那以后，他们比以前任何时候都要亲密了。但仍然没有人可以陪哈利聊魁地奇，没有人和他一起抱怨作业，也没有人和他玩游戏。他感觉自己的一部分缺失了。

有一个人坐在了他的旁边，打断了他的思绪。

“你自己一个人在外面干嘛？”

是查理·韦斯莱，罗恩的哥哥。哈利以前只见过他一次，不知道该怎么和他说话。

“我-嗯...我只是想拥有一点属于自己的时间。”

“你是在赶人吗？” 

“不！我是说，不...”

哈利脸红了，查理咯咯笑了起来。黑发男孩发现他喜欢查理的笑声，深沉而舒缓。过了一会儿，查理问道：

“我发现有什么事在困扰你，也许你可以跟我谈谈。”

“这...我不想麻烦你，而且还是跟罗恩有关的。”

红发男人叹了口气。

“那个顽固不化的死脑筋这次又做了什么？”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他，查理不得不解释道：

“诚然，他是我弟弟，我爱他。但同时我也非常了解他，无论是他好的一面还是坏的一面。”

小男孩沉默了几分钟。

“罗恩不再是我的朋友了。”

“什么！？为什么？”

哈利把发生的一切和自己所有的感受都告诉了他，然后屏住呼吸，强忍着眼里涌上来的泪水。

“那个该死的白痴。”查理斥责道。

然后他注意到哈利糟糕透顶的精神状况，轻轻拂去了男孩苍白脸颊上的一滴泪。查理把男孩拉到膝盖上并抱住了他，哈利的防线崩塌了。哈利在查理强壮的胸膛里安静地哭着，轻轻地抽泣：

“我-我-只是...不-不...不明白...”

他尽情地发泄了几分钟，在这段时间里，查理发誓他要好好教训一下他弟弟把这个可爱、甜蜜的男孩弄哭。如你所见的，查理是个双性恋，而他对哈利有着浓厚的兴趣，尽管他并没有表现出来。毕竟他不知道哈利的性取向，况且他比哈利大的多，很多人会认为他太老了。

当男孩平静下来之后，他抬起头来望进了一双明亮的蓝眼睛。他突然有了一种冲动，鼓起勇气给了查理一个简短又温柔的吻。当查理温柔地笑了一笑，回吻他时，哈利的眼睛睁得大大的。查理喜欢哈利嘴里甜蜜和纯真的味道，他也喜欢男孩天然的顺从，因为男孩让他的舌头滑进了自己的嘴巴。

“我们不能在这儿这么做，如果被别人看到怎么办？”哈利在和查理分开之后担忧地问道。

年长者点了点头，他们站了起来，查理领着哈利走下湖岸，来到一群岩石前面。中间有一块最大的石头里有一个面朝水的小岩洞，勉强能塞下两个人。

“这太棒了！”哈利的眼睛亮晶晶的。

查理变出了一条又大又软的毯子，两个人都坐了下来。

“你是处子吗？”

哈利脸红了，摇了摇头。

“你想要什么？”

“我想用我的身体感受你。（I want to feel you inside of me.）”

查理轻轻呻吟了一声。

“一切都随你，小美人。”

查理享受着红晕慢慢渲染上男孩苍白的脸颊的过程，他抚摸着男孩的面庞，拉近他，渴望着一个火辣的热吻。他们的嘴唇在疯狂中急切地纠缠着，舌头互相追逐上演着一场狂乱的舞蹈。当查理压在哈利身上的时候，男孩察觉到了一些事：尽管查理在他的弟兄中算得上是身材矮小的了，但他的身体也完全可以盖住哈利。当然，查理的身体很健美，哈利为他温暖、坚实的身躯以及支撑在自己身体两侧的强壮手臂而着迷。查理低声说了一句什么，他们俩的衣服就都不翼而飞了。

让人意想不到的是，哈利突然一个翻身，跨坐在查理的腿上。他的眼睛游走在查理长有雀斑的英俊脸庞，下移到脖子和宽阔的肩膀，再到他肌肉发达的胸部，当哈利发现甚至这里都有些淡淡的雀斑时，他扬起了一个甜甜的微笑。很快，他的手就追寻他目光的步伐，他滑过查理结实的胸肌，轻轻地用拇指捏了捏他的乳头，他的手和眼睛沿着腹部的线条，穿过平坦、无毛的小腹。哈利的目光落在查理骄傲的勃起上，他那勃发的红色阴茎比小天狼星的要小一些，但也要粗一些。前端闪烁着几滴溢出的液体，在这漂亮的阴茎下，哈利发现了查理沉甸甸的睾丸，而且没有一根毛发。

“瞧见你让我变成什么样了吗？”

“对啊。”哈利喘了口气。

一只粗糙强壮、长有老茧的手缠绕上他的勃起并轻轻套弄起来，哈利喘不过气，粗糙的手掌使这个动作给他带来了更多的欢愉。

查理把他们俩又翻了一转，开始以男孩的嘴唇为起点，用嘴探索哈利的身体。当他完成了自己的探索之后，男孩的嘴唇变成诱人的肿胀和红润。查理亲了亲他的下巴，然后是脖子，男人的嘴唇紧贴着那柔嫩的肌肤，开始轻轻地吮吸和啮咬。在查理留下吻痕的过程中，哈利未曾停止过呻吟。查理的嘴唇很快从哈利的胸膛转移到了腹部，品尝男孩年轻皮肤上汗水留下的淡淡盐层。查理亲吻着哈利的小腹，把舌头伸进了男孩的肚脐。很快，查理的嘴巴就到了哈利紧绷的勃起前，他吻了吻顶端，舔了一下阴茎的头部，品尝着前列腺渗出的液体。当他包住男孩的顶端时，哈利兴奋地弓起了背。每一个连贯的想法，每一条忧虑，全从他的脑子里飞到九霄云外，因为此时他只能专注于包围着他欲望的那张热乎乎的湿漉漉的嘴。舌尖在顶端转了几个圈，挑逗着敏感的马眼，然后查理又把哈利的勃起含得更深，同时鼓动着自己的脸颊。查理几乎把哈利的勃起深深地含进喉咙里，呻吟着，吞咽着分泌出的体液。喉咙处的紧致和口腔内的痉挛让哈利射了出来，他把种子都射进了查理的嘴里，后者则急切地咽了下去。随着一身淫秽的“噗”声，红头发的男人放开了男孩绵软的性器。

“对不起。”哈利缓了一分钟后虚弱地说。

查理咧嘴笑了。

“没事儿，我享受每一分钟。”

查理不想浪费哪怕一分一秒，他打开了男孩的双腿并把它们抬了起来。在他侵略哈利的后穴之前，他先咬了一下男孩大腿内侧的嫩肉。他的舌头就像一条连接哈利睾丸和小穴的条纹。哈利因为查理的舌头抵在自己身体最私密的地方的感觉而呼吸急促，舌头舔舐着粉红色的入口，绕着它打圈。让红发男人惊讶的是，甚至是哈利的小穴尝起来也是甜的。

查理继续着嘴上的动作，这使哈利再度有了感觉。男孩在那一刻感觉到了绝对的幸福，并且他知道他想要一次又一次的感受到这一切。当闪耀着唾液光泽的后穴彻底放松之后，查理绷起了他的舌头，插进了眼前这具渴望被进入的身体。他用舌头不断侵犯着哈利，打开了男孩渴求得到慰藉的情欲。

玩弄了男孩几分钟之后，查理吻住了哈利，让对方尝尝自己的味道。查理对着自己的手指施了一个无声润滑咒，然后把两根手指插入了男孩的身体。哈利突然喘息了一下，但在手指进行扩张之前他得到了一些时间来适应。几分钟后，第三根手指进入了他，手指过大的推力让它们撞上了哈利的前列腺，让他发出了一声甜美的淫叫。在查理快忍不住的时候，他终于准备好了这个男孩，他给自己的阴茎涂上润滑油，把哈利翻了个身趴在地上。

尽管查理十分渴望进入男孩的身体，但他还是绅士地缓慢地滑进入口。当他完全进入哈利之后，他抓住男孩，把他拉起来紧贴自己的身体，两人都维持着着跪趴的姿势，哈利的背紧挨着查理的胸口。

当哈利适应体内那根炙热的肉棒时，查理正肆意疼爱着他的脸颊和脖颈，但放过了他小爱人的嘴巴。几分钟之后，哈利给出了信息，示意他已经准备好了。在近乎折磨的缓慢步调下，查理抽出了他的阴茎，只留了龟头在哈利的身体里，他就这样僵了一会儿，但当哈利开始抱怨的时候，他就狠狠地刺进了这具柔软、紧致又炙热的身体。男孩因前列腺第一次被冲击而呻吟着，红发男人重复了几次这个动作，尽情享受了他让哈利发出的那些淫叫、喘息和抱怨。

“你的声音真好听，小美人。”查理低声咆哮着。

“请快一点....”这是哈利唯一能给出的回应。

查理加快了抽插的速度，很快，两人都难耐地呻吟并扭动起来，把这里弄的乱七八糟的。将近二十分钟之后，查理呻吟道：

“我...要...射...”

“我也是！”哈利尖叫道。

一只长有茧子的手又一次抚上他，只是这一次要比之前疏懒得多。很快他们就一起到达了顶峰：哈利被毯子和查理的手包裹着，而查理则让男孩装满了他的精液。两人都精疲力竭，倒了下去，过了几分钟，哈利开口问道：

“你为什么决定和我上床？”

查理用手捧起哈利的小脸，轻柔地吻了他一下。

“因为我很在乎你，说实话，我甚至想要和你交往。”

“真的吗？”

“是的。也许我们可以等你长大一点之后再约会。”

哈利甜甜地笑了，热情洋溢地吻了吻他的爱人。查理粗糙的手掌不安分的在男孩的身体上游走，很快他又回到了那具身体里。第二轮迅速而愉快，对于查理来说，用自己的精液作润滑剂是一件很色情的事。

当他们结束第二次大战之后，他们又轻柔地拥吻对方，陷入了一种深深的、幸福的沉睡中。  
\--------------------  
一小时后他们醒了过来，查理给哈利展示了几个他可以使用的咒语：清洁咒、隐藏吻痕的混淆咒以及清洁咒，尤其针对留在哈利皮肤和体内的精液。在他们离开岩洞之前，他们分享了最后一吻。哈利回到城堡的时候还在傻笑，他的脑中全是色情的画面，还有疼痛的屁股都让他回想起查理对他做的每一步。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请给本翻译或原作品留下kudos和评论！


End file.
